criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Priest
Rachel Priest (1986–2013) was a suspect in the murder investigations of war veteran Henry Crosby in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough), model Emma Ternon in The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough) and intern Gail Harding in Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough) before getting murdered in The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough). Profile Rachel was a 27-year-old CCN reporter with dark brown hair and blue eyes. In her first appearance, Rachel was seen holding a microphone and wearing a black suit with a badge of CCN on it. In her second appearance, it was discovered that Rachel used lip balm. In her third appearance, Rachel wore a tartan flannel foulard, and it was revealed that she drank energy drinks. Events of Criminal Case Bomb Alert on Grimsborough When Jones and the player found a document in a satchel retrieved from the victim's stall, Rachel came in with her cameraman Carl, asking for Henry's document which the team found, but Jones did not give it to her. After Rachel heard about Henry's death, she said that she would try to give each and every details of the murder to the police but in return, she wanted the documents, which she would get later on after further investigation. Later on, the team also asked her to look up information about one of their suspects, Donald Byrd. Family Blood Rachel did not appear in this case, but she was somehow mentioned by Paul Greene when he was first interrogated during the investigation of the murder of his wife (and Alden Greene's daughter-in-law), Aileen Greene. Paul stated that he was concerned that reporters like Rachel would twist things and "have a field day" with the story if it was revealed. The Kiss of Death Rachel returned to be interrogated once again when one of her informants, Emma Ternon, was murdered in the city center (Walton Square). During her conversation with the police, Rachel stated that she had agreed to an appointment with Emma in Walton Square after Emma claimed she had sensitive information that would make the biggest news story of Rachel's career. Later the team found Rachel's research file regarding Emma Ternon in Rachel's workplace. The team then met up with Rachel again, and she revealed that Emma was used to be her informant. Innocence Lost Rachel returned once again when her personal intern, Gail Harding, was found encased in solid concrete in a construction site. She said that she was not surprised, considering what she was working on, exactly, an article on Greene Holdings. Murder details Rachel's body was found melting in a vat of acid when the team arrived in the Secret Lab (Experiment Room) under the Derelict Hallway. Her skull was smashed and was separated from her body. After the skull's broken parts were joined and later analyzed, Grace confirmed that it was Rachel's skull. The team had also found a shoeprint in the experiment room which turned out to be of office shoes. This meant the killer used to wear office shoes. Later on, Nathan discovered that Rachel was subjected to gruesome biochemical experiments, which explained why her skeleton was found in a secret lab. Nathan also stated that he had no idea what substance Rachel was injected with, as he had never seen or heard anything like that before. He said that the substance forced Rachel's bones to grow to an impossible size. In fact, the bones grew so fast that it tore the victim's skin apart. Nathan also found dog hairs on the skeleton which were coated in a very thick oil which preserved them from the corrosive acid, unlike the victim. This revealed that the killer owned a guard dog. Afterwards, when the team was searching the operating table in the experiment room, they found a broken syringe on the floor. They pieced the syringe back together and gave it to Grace for analysis. After the analysis was completed, Grace told the team that it was the same syringe that was used to inject the serum into Rachel's body and therefore, it was the murder weapon. She also found sebum oil on the glass casing of the syringe which revealed the killer was a man. Relationship with suspects For her first two encounters with the team, Rachel was accompanied by her cameraman, Carl. At some point between Emma's death and her death, Rachel had fired Carl because she discovered Carl selling her research on Alden Greene to the man himself in order to make extra money. Carl had gone back to her office to ask for his job back but she was not there. He then alerted the police, which launched the investigation. Prior to her death, Rachel had been investigating secret experiments in the army to develop a super soldier serum. She had acquainted herself with Drake Ribbs who recounted how he was subjected to experiments during his stint in the army that transformed him into a "monster", as evidenced by his unnatural muscular size. As Rachel was the only one who believed Drake's story, Drake developed a sort of crush on Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel not only did not reciprocate his feelings but also developed a fear of Drake due to his violent nature as a side effect of the experiments performed on him. Her research led her to one conclusion: the army had told Army General James Marsh to stop the development of the serum because of the dangerous human trials. General Marsh, however, kept working secretly with Greene PharmaCorp to develop the serum. Shortly before her death, PharmaCorp had already achieved a breakthrough that would soon lead to a possible mass production of the serum, so she was convinced that she needed to stop them. As a result of her sleuthing, General Marsh sent her countless cease-and-desist letters to stop the investigation. Further investigations led Rachel to scientist Kelly Speltz who had created the serum. When Rachel discovered Kelly's illegal and inhumane experiments on animals, she tried to stop her in vain. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Alden Greene with James Marsh as his accomplice in the murder. Rachel had discovered the secret laboratory and confronted Alden Greene with her findings regarding PharmaCorp's contract with the army. Alden did not want her to expose the secret as it was a lucrative business opportunity that would give him power over the Financial Center and the rest of Grimsborough. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel, and Alden complied by taking a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel's skin tore apart due to excessive bone growth, resulting in her death. Afterwards, Alden and James placed Rachel's corpse in a vat of acid in order to conceal the truth from Grimsborough Authorities. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was also arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Hall sentenced both of them to life in jail. Afterwards, Jones felt that Rachel stood for truth and died for a cause, refusing to believe that even those who held positions of high power can mask their crimes as a result of overlooking Rachel's determination. In the final case in Grimsborough, Alden was revealed to be a member of the notorious society known as The Crimson Order. As Jones and the player were about to arrest Alden for his involvement with the Order, he suddenly spilled out that it was the Crimson Order which made Alden kill Rachel, but that claim was later countered by Judge Hall in court as it was declared a willful murder. Rachel might have discovered some secrets of the Order besides finding out about the horrid serum which led Alden to kill Rachel. Aftermath After Alden and Marsh were arrested (Marsh was convicted for serving as an accomplice to Rachel's murder), the team discovered that Rachel had won the CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter of the Year" for her article on Drug Trafficking when Carl informed them about it. Carl also requested the team to find Myriam Priest's (Rachel's grandmother) lost phone number (which he had written on a notepad) so that he could call her and ask her to fetch Rachel's CCN prize. Trivia *Both Rachel and Adam Bentley appeared as suspects in three cases before they were murdered in the final case of their respective districts. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *The news company Rachel worked for until her gruesome death was called "CCN", which may be a parody of CNN. **It could also be an abbreviation for "Criminal Case News". *In Rachel's third mugshot, her tartan flannel scarf is missing. This is probably just a developer oversight. Case appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough; on a crime scene) *Under the Knife (Case #10 of Grimsborough; on a crime scene) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough) *Family Blood (Case #15 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough) *Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough) *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30 of Grimsborough; on a crime scene) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough; on a crime scene) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough; on a crime scene) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay; on a crime scene) *Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition; on a crime scene) *Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy; on a crime scene) Gallery RPriestGrimsborough.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough). RPriestGrimsboroughC16.png|Rachel, as she appeared in The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough). RPriestGrimsboroughC19.png|Rachel, as she appeared in Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough). Rachel's_Body.png|Rachel's body. RPriestSkullGrimsborough.png|Rachel's skull. 21 aldenjail.png|Alden Greene, Rachel's late killer. 21 marshjail.png|James Marsh, the accomplice to Rachel's murder. RachelC13Mugshot.jpg RachelC16Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_19_602.jpg captionthescene.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims